The Prince's Princess
by diamondprincessforever
Summary: Draco is told that he is the prince of a small country and that he must marry to become king and get half of his inheritance. But what happens when he picks the one person he thought that he would never see after they graduated?
1. The Marriage Clause

The Prince's Princess

Chapter 1- The Marriage Clause

Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry Potter.

Summery- Draco is told that he is the prince of a small country and that he must marry to become king and get half of his inheritance. But what happens when he picks the one person he thought that he would never see after they graduate?

Draco walked into his father's executor's office. HE really didn't want to be there, but he had no choice since he was his father's only heir. He didn't care about the money that was used to kill so many innocent people during the war. He could earn his own money; he didn't need his father's dirty money.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I am glad you could make it on such sort notice. As you most likely you are the only recipient of your father's estate, since you're mother's unfortunate passing. What you may not know, was that your father was the king of a country called Quinby. Therefore you are the Prince of this small country." Mr. Parnell stated once Draco was sitting.

"Excuse me! What did you just say?" Draco asked a little stunned.

Mr. Parnell cleared his throat, folded his hands, looked Draco straight in the eyes and said, "You are the Prince of Quinby."

"You have got to be shitting me!"

"I assure you that there is no shitting involved. Now there are a few conditions f to you becoming the king and receiving your fortune."

"Lay it on me. Nothing could get worse." Draco said leaning forward in his chair.

"You, Mr. Malfoy, must marry by the time you are twenty. Only then will you receive the title of king but also half if your inheritance. You must also stick with the first girl you choose; in other words you may not back out of the marriage clause."

"WHAT! What if this girl turns out to be some nut case! This is crazy, crazy, CRAZY! I don't even want his fucking money. He is even controlling my life after death. What the hell? My life can't get any worse! I hate him, I HATE HIM!"

While Draco continued his hissy fit Mr. Parnell tried to say, "You also must have a child… ah hell with it! He isn't even listening!" Mr. Parnell just leaned back in his chair to watch Draco rant and rave.

Just as Draco was going to sit down he stubbed his toe on the desk and started screaming, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Mr. Malfoy if you are quite done complaining, you have a plane to catch to the capital of Quinby. Once there you must choose your future wife." Mr. Parnell explained.

"A pl…pl…plane! Muggle transportation and finitely don't mix. NO way am I going in that unsafe thing!" Draco screamed, "I think I will take my broom thank you."

"If you must take the broom I suggest that you take one of my security guards to make sure you arrive… safely."

"Fine, I'll take the damn plane." Draco said as he stormed out of the office.

When he reached the main floor he was ushered into a limo and was taken to the airport.

A/N- There you guys go! Chapter number one is complete and number two is on it's way. Please Read and Review.


	2. New Hometown

The Prince's Princess

Chapter 2- New Hometown

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot and any new characters.

A/N- Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. R&R

"Hermione, please come downstairs. We have something we need to tell you." Hermione's mother, Alison Granger, yelled up the stairs.

Hermione bounded down the stairs, "Coming!" She shouted.

Once she reached the living room, she flopped onto the couch. "What's up?"

John Granger grabbed his wife's hand and said, "Hermione, dear, we have told you where we came from; and seeing that the war is over we have decided to move back. But we know that you planed on moving back to the wizarding world after the summer so you can work for the Ministry of Magic so we would like you to come with us before you go. "

"That would be really great! When do we leave?"

"We leave the day after tomorrow!" Her mother stated.

"Oh my God I need to pack!" Hermione screamed rushing up the stairs to her bedroom, "I need all my clothes, make-up, curling iron and straightner, tampons, condoms… wait I don't those, crookshank, my vibrator... wait I don't have one of those, and of course my books."

---Day after Tomorrow---

Once the Granger family reached the capital of Quinby, Rexton, they all piled into a waiting cab. They drove about ten minutes and when they finally stopped they stopped in front of a white, light blue trimmed, two story house. Hermione was in awe; she never saw a dwelling so beautiful. She jumped out of the cab and ran towards the house. After they all entered the house they all went their own way to explore the residence. Hermione started in the kitchen. It was really bright and airy; it had white tiled countertops and back splashes, stainless steel appliances, and a light oak table. Moving onto the living room she found two black leather couches and big screen T.V. The walls were light beige and there was blue accents placed around the room. When Hermione went the room that she was staying in; she was absolutely stunned. Her walls were chocolate brown with burgundy and gold accents. She absolutely loved her room. She was kind of sad that she wouldn't be able to stay there for the entire year but she could decorate her new flat like this when she move to wizarding London.

Hermione came down the stairs after she finished packing and went into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad I am going to go look around the town a little. I promise I will be back by curfew. I probably will stop and grab a quick bite to eat while I am exploring." Hermione said as she flipped on her sweater and went out the front door.

---At the town square---

Draco slumped in the chair and turned to Fred Marxson, Draco's advisor, and complained, "Why do we have to stay here when there are no women around?"

"So you can pick a bride. You only have a week left before your birthday." Fred explained.

Draco stood up from where he sitting and threw his hands in the air exasperated, "How the hell I am supposed to pick a damn wife when there is no one here?" Draco yelled pointing around the square.

Just then a long legged, slender, brown haired girl walked into town square. She stood in front of the original founder of Rexton statue, Sir Wilfred Rexton. She was wearing a blue jean mini-skirt and a pink tube top with a black hoodie. She had her hair was up in a messy bun. Draco pulled his advisor over to him and whispered, "I choose her to be my wife. Bring her to the castle tonight for dinner, she may also spend the weekend, you may stop at her house for her stuff. Be back by four."

"Yes your majesty." With that Draco climbed into the limo and went back to the castle while his advisor walked over to the girl.

Hermione felt someone tap her on the shoulder; turning around she found a short, stout man that was slightly balding. He did a small bow and said, "Hello miss, my name is Fred Marxson, the royal advisor and the Prince of Quinby requests that you spend the weekend at the castle. We may stop at your house to gather your items."

Hermione put her hands on her hips and stated, "And what if I don't want to come with you." He never got to ask her name but he would find out later when the Prince told him for the wedding invitations.

"Well, I am sure you would like to be pampered this weekend like a princess. Now if you would please come with me we can go to your house to gather you personal items."

"I still don't want to go with you." Hermione said defiantly.

Fred snapped his fingers and a guard walk up to them and picked up Hermione and threw her over his shoulders. "Then we must make drastic measures. Let's go, the prince is waiting for her. We will contact someone to bring her, her clothes."

With that they walked off towards the castle. The entire way there Hermione was hitting the guard in the back while screaming. Once they got to the castle Hermione screamed, "I can fucking walk now. Why the hell do I **have **to come here?"

"That will all be explained by the Prince over supper. Please follow me." Fred said as he moved upstairs, "You will be using his majesty's room to get ready. There is a dress laid out that you may wear for dinner."

He stopped in front of two doors and threw them open. Hermione paused in the doorway and asked, "Who is going to tell my parents?"

"We just need their names so we can contact them."

"Their names are John and Alison Granger."

When Hermione went into the room she saw a huge king size bed with a green and silver duvet cover. The room was mostly done in green and silver. On the other side of the room she noticed that there was balcony that was flanked by silver and green striped curtains. She walked over the balcony doors and stepped out.

"_Why me? I mean it is nice that a prince wants me to spend the weekend with him. But I can't just pick up my life for a damn prince for a weekend. I just got here and I wanted to spend with my parents before I move back to wizarding London." _Just then she heard someone come out of the bathroom and quietly leave the room.

Draco came out of the bathroom and noticed that the brunette was standing on the balcony looking out into the country side. He quietly tip toed out of the bedroom and went downstairs to the dinning room to wait for his future bride.

Hermione came back into the room and walked over to the bed. She picked up the dress that was lying in front of her; she walked into the bathroom to change into the dress and fix her hair. There was a full length mirror on the back of the door. When Hermione looked into the mirror she saw someone that she never saw before. The dress was a black halter that had a slight V that didn't show too much, and it came to just above her knees. Hermione left the room and made her way to the stairs to have supper with the prince.

A/N- There, chapter 2 is done. Hopefully I will have chapter 3 tomorrow.


	3. I Can't Marry You

The Prince's Princess

Chapter 3- I Can't Marry You!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

A/N- Here's chapter three it may take a while to put up 4 but bear with me. On with the show. R&R

Draco was standing by the fireplace when he heard a knock at the door. "Enter."

In walked Fred carrying a tray with two champagne glasses and a bucket with, of course, the champagne. "Here, the chef told me to bring this to you, so you can toast to your marriage. The future bride is getting ready and should be down momentarily. I shall leave you be, if you need anything just ring the bell."

With that he left the room and Draco to think. Draco grabbed one of the glasses and took a sip. _'My good lord what in the world am I agreeing to. I can't believe I didn't tell that stupid dimwit, Mr. Parnell to sod off and shove my father's money up his ASS! But know the Malfoy in me said become the king and rule your own country screw you father now you have complete power!'_

Once Hermione reached the main floor she turned to her right and when to two big double doors that swung towards her. Before she opened the door she had to build up your confidence a bit. _'You can do this. He is probably just a regular guy like Ron and Harry. Just be your self. Be polite and have fun.'_

Hermione pulled open the doors and started to enter but before she could continue she saw a tall man with blond hair. He looked very toned and Hermione could tell that he worked out. She cleared her throat so he would realize that she was there. Before eh could turn around she took a bow and said, "You're majesty."

Draco turned around to find that his bride was bowing in front of him. He liked the way her hair softly fell around her shoulders. He placed his glass on the mantle before he spoke, "Thank you, but you do not have to bow. I find that way to formal for such a casual supper"

Hermione could recognize that voice from anywhere. Her eyes grew big and she shot straight up; Hermione put a hand on her mouth to cover a gasp.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" Hermione hissed.

Draco sneered, "Apparently I have been put in hell. Damn it Granger why did it have to be you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hermione stifled another gasp but quickly recovered, "Oh my God, you're the prince. I can't believe my damn fucking luck. Why the hell do you have to be the Prince? Wait, if you're the prince then why did you ask me to come here for the weekend?"

"How the hell was I supposed to know when I only saw your back? My god my father just had to put in his stupid will that I couldn't back out. WHY ME?"

"So you just randomly picked me not knowing it was me. Well then. What can't you back out of." Hermione asked a little skeptical.

"I can't back out of marrying you! I can't marry you! Your are a filthy, god for nothing mudblood!"

"MARRY YOU! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARRY YOU?" Hermione screamed.

"I have to marry by my twentieth birthday so I can receive half of my father inheritance and I also become king. But I definitely can not, will not marry _you_" Draco replied.

"You mean I know have no choice but to marry you all because you picked me? I can't believe this. Marriage I…" But before she could finish she fainted. Draco rushed to her before eh fell. He had no clue why he did he just did.


	4. Accepting and an Engagment Ring

The Prince's Princess

Chapter 4- Accepting and an Engagement Ring

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but the plot and any new characters.

A/N- Hey guys here is chapter four. I have good news. I finally got the internet at my house. I am so happy now I can update sooner so I don't have to use my cousin computer any more. Yeah no more traveling! Anyways on with the chapter.

Once Hermione was awake she got up and sat down at the dinning room table. She put her head in her hands and shook her hands.

Malfoy, why don't you start from the very beginning? I am a tad confused. Why the hell do I have to marry you?" Hermione mumbled.

Draco took a seat across from her, "After my dad died I went to the will reading and it said that I was the soul beneficiary of his estate. But then the executor said that I was also the prince of this country. Nevertheless there was one condition for me to abide by to receive half of the inheritance and the title of king; I am to marry before my twentieth birthday and that the woman that I pick will become my wife and I can not back out of this no matter what. He then shipped me here so I could pick my bride. That's when I saw you from behind and I liked what I saw so I said that you would be my wife. Now I have to marry a damn muggle born."

"Okay, then…um… I can call this off; can't I?"

"No, you must marry me. You have no choice, trust me I am not thrilled about this either."

"What? I am supposed to drop everything and become your wife because of some stupid will?"

"Um… yeah basically." Draco said. "Look Granger the faster you and I accept this dumb marriage the faster we can stop going in a circle. Look I don't like this and you don't like this and the more times that we say it, it definitely won't go a way."

Hermione put her head in her hands and cried, "But I can't give up everything. I have a life and a family. I was supposed to go and work for the Ministry. How the hell am I supposed to do that if I have to become your bride? Oh my God, what am I going to tell my parents they only think that I am here for the weekend? How in the world am I going to tell them? Oh I know, Mom, Dad I am getting married to the prince of this country and he is my worst enemy now I have to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I have no idea." Draco leaned over and rang the bell, "Look lets have our supper then discuss this over a drink afterwards."

"Malfoy you are way too calm for this." Hermione stated.

But before he could answer Fred came in. He bowed to both Hermione and Draco before he asked, "You rang?"

"Yes, you can tell the chef he can serve supper now."

"Yes your highness." Fred bowed before he left the room.

Hermione crossed her arms on the table and looked Draco in the eyes, "Okay, I know it's not your fault, well it kind of is, but I know that neither of us wouldn't be in this position of you father hadn't put those dumb conditions in his will. So I guess have to live with this even though I am not happy about it. I only have a couple of conditions; that I get to tell my parents and my friends in person, they all can come to the wedding and I can stay in contact with all of them before and after we get married. Now I know that I still have to marry you even if you don't agree with these but I hope you grant me these wishes for the great inconvenience this is causing my life."

Just then a girl in black pants and a white shirt carrying a tray with two plates of chicken cordon bleu walked in to the room. She set the plates in front of both of them, bowed and left the room.

"Fine, as long as it keeps you less miserable and out of my hair." Draco said as he started to dig into food.

"I doubt I will be any less miserable but at least I don't have to be around you all day."

"Whatever. Tomorrow we will go into London to look for an engagement ring. And while we are there you can work out some wedding things if you want."

"Fine, that would be nice."

After they finished their meal Hermione and Draco started to make their way upstairs. On their way Hermione asked, "So which of these many rooms will I be in."

"Mine." Draco said nonchalantly.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Draco, "You mean that I not only have to marry you but I have to share the room with you too. I could see after we are married but I definitely don't want to spend it with you before we are married. Its bad enough I have marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, I don't want to spend any more time with you then necessary."

"Yeah neither do I. It's just for appearance sake." With that he grabbed her elbow and made her proceed the rest of the way, "We can continue this in our room. But you aren't going to win so you might as well drop it."

Once they reached the room, Hermione stormed into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came out Draco was already in bed and as far too the left as he could go. Hermione got in on the other side with a lot of grumbling.

---Next Day---

Hermione got out of bed around one. She quickly got dressed and started to head downstairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Fred was just coming out of another room.

He bowed and said, "The Prince is in the study he said for you to join him when you woke up."

"Thank you. I'll just go get something to eat first." Hermione said as she started to head in the direction of the kitchen.

But before she could get very far Fred stopped her, "I will bring you a tray of breakfast."

"Um… okay, not too much." Hermione said as she turned to head into study. She knocked then pushed the door open, "Afternoon Malfoy."

"About damn time Granger." Draco mumbled. "We will be leaving…" Draco didn't get to finish his sentence for when he turned around he was a little shocked that a muggle born could look so good. Hermione was wearing her hair down in soft spirals that framed her face and was wearing a black mid-thigh skirt with a baby blue shirt. Draco wasn't the only one that stopped in their tracks. When Hermione came through the door she looked at Draco. He was wearing a white button up shirt that was tucked into a pair of black dress pants.

'_Wow, who knew Granger could look like that. Draco stop she still is a filthy muggle. Just because you are marrying her doesn't mean you have to like her. But crap she looks good.'_ Just as Draco was thinking this Hermione thought, _'WOW! Does he look good or what? Hermione Jane Granger get that out of you head he is still a prat and you marrying him is not going to change that. Stop staring and ask when we are going to go stupid girl.'_

Draco cleared his throat and said, "We should probably get going. We have a lot to do."

"Sure. Ummm…I'm ready." Hermione responded.

"Good. Let's go. Draco left the study and when he reached the foyer Fred was at the front door waiting.

"The limo is waiting out front. Should I tell the chef to have dinner ready for when you get back?"

"No, we won't be back for dinner. I am going to take Hermione to Antonio's for supper. Make sure we have a reservation for five." Draco said as he led Hermione out of the palace.

"Yes your highness." Fred called after them.

There was a black limo waiting for them directly out the front doors. When they reached the limo Draco motioned for Hermione to enter first and he followed. The hour long drive was surprisingly bearable for both since neither of them spoke a word. Once they got to the block that had a couple of jewelry stores the driver got out and opened the door, Hermione got out first and when Draco got out he took Hermione's elbow and steered her towards the more expensive looking store.

As soon as they enter the store the staff was buzzing around them like little bumblebees. They were led to an exclusive area only for well paying costumers and were shown countless engagement rings. After about an hour Hermione turned to Draco and said, "These rings are to complicated looking. I just want something simple and me."

"But these are princess material." Draco replied.

"Yes, yes they are but they are not Hermione Granger simple, you k now bookworm, know-it-all, just an average girl type simple."

"But you are going to be a princess shortly and you should have a befitting ring should you not?" Draco asked.

"When in the world did you become someone you acts like a royal usually you are a pompas jackass?" Hermione retorted.

Since I am in public." Draco gritted, "Now pick one of these damn rings and let's get out of here."

"No, don't you think that I should get ring that I like. Let's go to one of the littler shops next door. They are bound to have a little ring that I would like." Hermione said as she pulled Draco out of the larger jewelry shop.

The minute Hermione came up to the case that held the engagement rings she spotted the ring that she loved. "Oh, Malfoy, look at that I told you that they would have something I liked!" Hermione gushed.

Draco waved the proprietor over so Hermione could try on the ring. The man placed the beautiful one diamond ring on a small dark blue cushion and placed it in front of Hermione. She picked up the ring and placed it on her finger; it was a perfect fit and it looked amazing on her finger.

"Its perfect, we'll take it; wrap it up please. I'll send the driver back in to get it." With that Draco escorted Hermione out of the shop and into the waiting limousine. Once inside the limo Draco turned to Hermione and said, "Could we make another agreement?"

"What kind?"

"That when we are in public we will be civil to each other."

"Sure. Shake." Hermione said as she stuck out her hand. Draco grabbed her hand and boy did the sparks fly (figuratively). The chemistry between them was strong, very strong, but you know them they just passed it off as pure physical since they both didn't get laid for a while.

The driver returned to the car and rolled down the partition and said, "Here you are Mr. Malfoy," HE passed a little dark blue box to Draco and continued, "Where to next sir?"

"To Antonio's, I have reservations for five." Draco said.

"But I'm not dressed up enough to go out. I think we should just go back to the palace." Hermione said as she looked down at her clothes.

"Did you forget that you are a witch and can change? Plus who will see you do magic in the tinted window limo? Put on something casual but fancy."

"Fine." Hermione took out her wand, pointed it at her self and changed. Draco did the same and they both sat back to enjoy the rid to the restaurant.

A/N- Okay that took awhile but hey and I got the internet about three weeks before I posted this. But here it finally is. Two reviews for chapters Five but I will accept more. R&R Thnxs.


	5. Proper Proposal

The Prince's Princess

Chapter 5- Proper Proposal

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.

A/N- I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed. And those that pointed out that my spelling sucks when I am really tired so I wrote this chapter earlier in the day. The description of the ring and what they are wearing is in this chapter. Anyways, I'll let you read now, enjoy!

Hermione was the first to get out of the limo when it pulled up in front of a red brick building. When Draco came out of the limo he really noticed what Hermione was wearing. She had on the one thing that every woman needs in her wardrobe, a little black dress. It came down to just above her knees and was a bit off the shoulders plus it hugged her body in all the right places. She was wearing high heels that came to a point which made her legs look longer and curvier then ever thought possible. He didn't notice in the car but she had put her hair up into a clip but left a few curls down to frame her face.

'_Wow, she looks amazing! Who knew she had that many curves under the school uniforms. Hold on Malfoy, this is __**Granger**__ we are talking about here, I should not be attracted to a muggle.'_ Draco thought.

Hermione turned around just in time to see Draco get out of the limo. He had on a light blue button up shirt that fit him well enough that you could see the toned muscles underneath; to match he had on black dress pants and a burgundy tie. His hair had the messy, sexy but professional look to it and hung lightly around his eyes, which made his eyes stand out even more.

_'Holy crap he looks good! I never knew his eyes were so blue. And boy that shirt…whew wow! Hermione Granger you stop this nonsense immediately he is still the stupid ferret boy you always hated and always will hate.' _Hermione thought.

Draco offered Hermione his arm and escorted her in to the restaurant. The inside looked spectacular. There was marble tile though out the lobby and from the door to the maitre'd there was a read carpet. There was a chandelier in the middle of the room plus there were little ones that hung over each table. Most of the tables were two person seats. As soon as Draco and Hermione entered the maitre'd and at least five waiters rushed over to them and bowed.

"Your highness, Madame, your table is ready if you like to take seat. I'll have the house wine delivered to you immediately." He stated.

"Thank you. I feel that the best champagne will be more suiting for this evening, please. Tell Antonio I am here, he knows what we will be having tonight." Draco replied.

"Yes sir." The maitre'd snapped his fingers and waiters were tumbling over each other to fill Draco's requests.

Draco led Hermione over to one of the more secluded tables and pulled open her chair for her. Draco took the seat across from her and waited for one of the waiters to bring the champagne. Once he came Draco approved of it and poured Hermione a glass. Hermione took the glass and had a sip. It wasn't long before a generous meal of filet mignon in a port wine sauce arrived. It was delicious.

"Would you like another glass of champagne?" Draco asked holding up the bottle.

"Yes please." Hermione replied handing him her glass, "This was very kind of you. The food is excellent."

"Only the best for a future princess, besides Antonio always makes the best filet mignon in London." Draco said as he handed her back the glass.

Just then one of the many waiters that were serving them came up to Draco, "Sir, Antonio would like to see you in the kitchen."

Draco nodded and smiled at Hermione before he left. Draco knew that Antonio didn't really want o see him; this was part of his plan to propose to his bride to be. (A/N Can't tell you yet but it is coming)

Soon Draco returned and sat back down. Immediately after he sat down a different waiter came back carrying a silver tray with what looked like a small box made out of chocolate. He set it in front of Hermione and left. When she looked down at the box she noticed that it wasn't chocolate at all but the ring box from the jeweler earlier that day. Draco stood up and got down on one knee before Hermione and took the box off the tray and opened it up. By this time anyone who could see into the little corner they were in was looking over at them. When he opened the box Hermione gasped event thought she already saw the ring. It was thin sliver band that had a raised single diamond in the center. It was simple but elegant enough for a future princess.

"Hermione, I know that we have had our differences but I feel that you will make a wonderful princess. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione knew that he was just saying this just for the public eye and that she had to say yes but she couldn't help herself from tearing up. "Yes, I will marry you."

Draco placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug. He pulled away and gave her kiss on the cheek before he sat back down. For anyone that saw this that all broke out into cheers for the newly engaged couple not knowing that they were forced to get married. Hermione smiled a those few people and bowed her head in embarrassment from all the attention.

A/N- Okay so Ch. 5 is finally done. I hoped you liked it. I know it was sort but I wanted him to propose properly and I need a way to describe the ring. Don't forget to read and review.


	6. Telling Family and Friends

The Prince's Princess

Chapter 6- Telling Family and Friends

Disclaimer- Don't own it JK does and I think she has done a better job then I could have so let her have the glory.

A/N- I would just like to thank bluebaby3296 and sherrithewriter for all their suggestions and input on the story so far. Thanks to both of you and I hope you keep reading. Anyways on with the story.

The day after Draco proposed to her, Hermione sat in her parents' living room nervously playing with the hem of her black skirt. Her mom had gone into the kitchen to get some tea and her father sat there staring at her. Both were very glad to hear that she had a wonderful time at the prince's palace; but since she had taken off the ring before she entered the house neither knew that she would be getting married to the prince in a couple of days.

Her mom came back carrying a tray and looked way too happy in Hermione opinion since she was about to break them the news.

Mom, dad, as you know I went and spent the weekend at the palace." Both nodded. "But what I haven't told you yet was that the prince is one of my worst enemies while I was going to Hogwarts. His name is Draco Malfoy." At this her mom gasped since Hermione on may occasions told her mom about the ignorant prat.

She then went on to explain his situation. Finally she came to the part that she dreaded. Taking a deep breath she said, "So then when I was in town square he picked me. So now I have to marry the prince before his twentieth birthday and neither of us can back out of this and he officially proposed to me last night and he gave me this." Hermione took the ring out of her pocket and held it up.

"So you're saying that you have to marry this guy because of some stupid will. And this is in only a matter of days" Her dad asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. I am going to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy Princess of Rexton and eventually Queen."

"And you're okay with being forced into this marriage. This doesn't seem like you at all. My Hermione would never stand up for someone pushing her into something." Alison stated.

Hermione sighed. "No I am not okay with it I am just dealing with this one day at a time. What can I do? There is definitely no loop hole. Malfoy said that he looked over the will many timed on the way here once he found out,"

"But since this man is apparently one of you're worst enemies, how do you know that he isn't just saying this because he wants you?" John asked.

"Because Malfoy hates me as much as I hat him. He definitely doesn't want me to become his bride. Look I have to go; I am supposed to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny at the Burrow. Please say you will come to the wedding. Mom I want you to help me in the next couple days to plan. And dad I would like you to walk me down the aisle. I'll come back after I tell my friends and I'll bring Malfoy. I love you both I just want you to be there for me I won't be going anywhere and he has agreed to let me stay in contact with you. Don't worry I'll be fine." Hermione got up and hugged them both before she apparated to the Burrow.

Once she got there she knocked on the door. But before she could see who answered she was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Hermione, dear, it is so good to see you again I am so glad you owled to tell us you would be coming over for a little visit." The cheery voice said.

When Hermione heard that voice she knew it was Molly Weasely. "I am glad you don't mind me coming over on such short notice." Hermione mumbled into Mrs. Weasely.

She let her go and took Hermione's hands in her own. "Nonsense you are welcome here whenever you feel like it. You are part of the family. Come in; let's not stand out here all day. Ginny has been in a tizzy al day since she heard that you were stopping by." Mrs. Weasely said as she led Hermione into the living room.

"Mrs. Weasely would it be all right if I made an announcement to whoever is here right now?" Hermione asked.

"Of course dear just let me round them up." She said as she went about the house in search of everyone. She gave that up in about five seconds and went to her old standby; yelling at them to get there butts down to the living room pronto.

Once everyone was seated and settled down (which took a while) Hermione stood up at the front so she could tell them all she was marrying Malfoy.

"Look, I am sorry to disrupt your day but I have some exciting and not so exciting new to tell everyone. As Harry, Ron and Ginny know already my parents moved back t their home town and I went with them to spend the summer before I go work at the ministry. A couple days ago the prince of the country invited me to stay at his castle for the weekend," At this Mrs. Weasely and Ginny sighed. "So I went and stayed with him it was absolutely amazing minus one thing but I will get to that in due time. Now the prince told me that because of some will he had to pick and girl to marry by his twentieth birthday and he picked me. I had to agree because neither of us can get out of this once he picks. Anyways, I am getting married this Saturday since his birthday is on Monday. And I would like all of you to come and Ginny I want you to be my maid of honor. Ron, Harry you can be ushers and the rest of you I just want you to be there." But Hermione couldn't go on since Ginny interrupted.

"Okay couple things; one what is so bad a bout marrying a prince? I for one would love that it if happened to me. Two, what was the one thing bad but I still can't see anything bad happening anyways."

Hermione sighed and took a deep breadth before she told the horrible news. "The bad thing is that we know that Prince already. H had no idea he was a prince and he didn't know it was me so Harry and Ron don't get upset, he doesn't like this either and if we cold back out we would."

"Who's the prince already? Stop stalling!" Ron said exasperated.

"Ronald Weasely, let Hermione tell it in her own time." Mrs. Weasely scolded. "Go on dear."

The prince that I am to marry is Draco Malfoy."

Now if I pin was dropped you could definitely hear it hit the floor.

"Malfoy! You have to marry Malfoy?" That was the general reaction amongst most of them (A/N- it would just get redundant to type the same thing in different forms don't hold it against me.) Let's just say that it took a couple hours to get Ron to calm down. Ginny was ecstatic, Harry accepted it only for Hermione since she was his best friends. And well what could they really do when there was no way out.

As Hermione was leaving she pulled Ginny aside. "Gin, my mom and I are going dress shopping in muggle London tomorrow and since you are going to be my maid of honor please come with us."

"Sure. I'll meet you tomorrow at that little coffoe shop you took me to last summer. What time?"

"Ten. Thank you so much I should be off. Bye" Hermione said as she waved to everybody.

A/N- Crappy? I think a little. Let me know what you think I love **good** criticism. I am moving to college on Sunday and I won't have the internet so I may be a little slow. I'll try and write the chapters while I'm there when I am not doing homework then I will try and post them when I come home on the weekends. Sorry for the inconvenience but please hang in there because I know you want to find out what happened. Also check out my oneshot **The Truth**. Please review this one and that one. Thnxs. Ttfn.


	7. Shopping for a Wedding Dress

The Prince's Princess

Chapter Seven- Shopping for a Wedding Dress and Making Plans

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

A/N- Chapter seven is not going to have a description of the wedding dress but there will be one in the wedding chapter. Thnxs for all your reviews and keep them coming. Oh for those of you that didn't like Ron's reaction I am sorry but in every story that I read when Hermione tells him I think he over reacts and if it is a Draco/Hermione story then Ron shouldn't have the center of attention but Hermione should. Anyways enjoy this chapter. Oh one more thing I am only going to describe the bridesmaids' dresses, not all the dresses that Hermione tries on b/c well you'll see in a few minutes. That's it enjoy.

Hermione, her mom, Ginny and Hermione's muggle friends Alexa and Brooke walked into a wedding boutique in down town London. Alexa was medium height and had shoulder length light brown hair where as Brooke was tall with mid-back length dark brown hair. Both had blue eyes and trim. Basically they could pull of any dress with their figures. When the bell over the door rang the lady behind the counter came around to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Ethel, which one of you beautiful women is the bride to be?"

"That would be Hermione." Ginny said pushing Hermione forward.

Hermione looked down towards her feet and said, "Um, I would like to start by looking at bridesmaids dresses first instead please."

"Certainly, did you have a certain color in mind?"

"Midnight blue and form fitting if you could."

"Okay, one second I'll go have a look in the back room. Just the three?"

"Yes please."

With that the sales attendant went through a little door in the back. When she returned she was carrying three different styles of a midnight blue dress.

"Here are three of the most popular. Halter, Strapless, and Spaghetti straps." Ethel said as she held up each of the dresses for show.

Hermione looked over to the three girls standing beside her. "Well, let's see, Gin I think the Halter would look really good one you why don't you try that on first? Brooke the strapless would look really good on you. And Alexa the spaghetti straps for you."

As Hermione decides what dress would look the best on each girl the attendant handed them the dress and pointed them to a dressing room.

Ginny was the first to come out. "Gin, oh my gods, you look great, this is perfect for you" Just then the other two girls come out. "You guys look perfect! This is going to be a great wedding even if I am marrying Malfoy."

"Don't just stand there 'Mione, go find some dresses to try one." Brook said pushing Hermione forward.

Ethel started to lead Hermione towards one of the dressing rooms, "Do you have a design in mind?"

"No, I don't know what I want I was hoping that I could try on several different dresses."

"Certainly, let go to the back for a moment to find some dress that I think will look exquisite on you." With that Ethel left Hermione in the changing room.

"_God, two days and I will be Mrs. Draco Malfoy Princess soon to be queen of Quinby. Why did I have to go to explore the town? At least…" _ But before Hermione cold finish her thoughts Ethel was back with an armful of wedding dresses.

"Here you go. I'll just hang them here and you can sort through them." Ethel said as she hung the dresses on the hook and closed the door.

Hermione picked the first dress in stack and put it on. It had full sleeve that were really puffy. It was fitted on the top and puffed a lot at the bottom and had lots of big beading all over. It also had a really long train.

"Okay, I have the first dress on." Hermione yelled.

"Well, get your butt out here. We want to see it." Alexa yelled back.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. "Alright if you say so."

Once she got out in the main area and stood on the platform in front of the three way mirror, everyone gasp, including the attendant, at how horrible Hermione looked in the dress.

"Well, never mind I'd be lying if I said it." Ginny said.

"How about I put on the next one since this isn't me." Hermione said heading back to the dressing room.

The next dress that she tried on was a strapless form fitting dress that came down to her ankles and was plain white. It had no train.

When she came out of the room it was her mom that spoke up this time. "It looks alright dear but I think it is to plain for you. You need some thing elegant but simple."

Alexa and Brook walked around Hermione very slowly and said at the same time. "We agree it not quit you. We are getting there though."

Hermione came out with her third choice and said, "This is the perfect dress. I love it."

Ginny, Alexa, Brook, and Mrs. Granger all had tears in their eyes because Hermione looked so beautiful.

Mrs. Granger came up to Hermione and gave her a hug. "My little girl is all grown up. You look amazing, if Draco doesn't love you now he will when he sees a beautiful bride walking down the aisle."

Hermione changed back into her clothes and handed the dress to wrap up with the others.

A/N There you guys go, chapter seven. Chapter eight will be here shortly. Keep the reviews coming.


	8. Sleepover at the Palace

Chapter Eight- Sleepover at the Palace

Disclaimer- Don't own it JK does and I think she has done a better job then I could have so let her have the glory.

A/N- Sorry it took so long, but I have been really busy with college. Chapter eight is the night before the wedding; Hermione's friends arrive at the palace. Also this is just a filler chapter before the wedding so bear with me. Read and Review.

Once Hermione and the others were outside Hermione said, "Gin, Alexa, and Brooke why don't you guys stay at the palace for the tonight so you guys can help me get ready before the dreaded wedding. And Alexa and Brooke can meet Malfoy."

"Sure why not? But what about Malfoy won't he be mad at you for inviting people over with out his approval.' Ginny Stated.

"I don't need his approval. Plus the palace is going to be my home in a couple days too. Mom I'll see on Saturday?"

"Yes dear. Have fun with your friends honey." Mrs. Granger gave each of the girls a hug before she went her own way.

Before the girls could hail a cab one of palace limos pulled up.

The chauffer got out to introduce himself to Hermione. "Miss, I am Tim, your personal driver for your limo. The prince sent me to make sure you arrived at the palace safely."

Hermione looked at the limo then Tim and said, "Okay, thank you. This is Ginny, Alexa, and Brooke."

"Nice to meet you all. Here miss I can take those." Tim said as he grabbed the dresses and stowed them in the trunk. He opened the door for them and asked "Is there any place that you like to go before we head back to the palace?"

"No, just back to the palace, please."

Once they got back to the Palace Fred was waiting for Hermione on the front steps. Once the limo pulled up he opened the door.

"Fred these are my friends Ginny, Alexa, and Brooke. They will be staying here until the wedding. They will be staying in large suit that has the three separate rooms by Draco and me. Also go to inform the cook that there will be three others dining with us for the next two days."

"Yes ma'am. Mr. Malfoy also told me to tell you that he would like to see you in his study when you arrive home."

"All right, I'll go right away."

"Yes ma'am."

Hermione sighed, "Before you go the kitchen Fred, show my friends to my room and hang up the dresses in the closet." She turned to Ginny, Alexa, and Brooke, "I'll be up as soon as I talk with Draco. Go through my closet while I'm gone and find something you like for dinner tonight." Hermione waved to them as she headed to the study.

She knocked once before she entered. "Fred said that you wanted to see me when I arrived."

"Yes, just wanted to see how your day went and if you found everything you needed today." Draco stated without looking up from his work.

Hermione took a seat across from him and said, "Yes, I did thank you. Draco, would it be alright if I have my bridesmaids stay till the wedding?

"I suppose it will; they can be put in the east wing."

"I put them in the three bedroom suite by our room. I would prefer that since they are going to be helping me with last minute details for the wedding." Hermione said as she got up and headed for the door.

Draco didn't even hear the part about Hermione's friends staying by his room. He just continued with his work. Just before she closed the door she said, "Oh, by the way, Draco, two of my friend know that I am a witch but they don't know a lot, just that I can do magic."

"Whatever, I'll see you at supper." Draco said picking up another piece of paper.

As soon as she left Draco's study she ran upstairs to her suit. She still needed to get ready for supper.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" Hermione asked as she entered Draco and her suit.

"It's amazing, but there is just one problem. Where is your closet, we couldn't find it in this huge room." Ginny said laughing.

"Yeah, we can't meet a prince in jeans. We need to look classy, you know? Brooke agreed.

"Yeah, I am sure that the three people who do the most shopping couldn't find cloths. Come on, I have to find something to wear too." Hermione said as she led then down a hall to her closet.

"Pick whatever you want. It's just a casual formal dinner; Draco probably won't be wearing anything special."

"Even if he isn't, there are still too many outfits to pick from." Alexa stated as she ran her hand over a yellow pant suit. She took the hanger and held it up to herself. "I think I will try this on. Where should I go?"

"Just to the bathroom across the hall," Hermione said grabbing a dress off the rack and handing it to Ginny, "Gin, you should try this emerald green summer dress; it will look amazing on you, even if it is Slytherin colours."

Just as Ginny was leaving the closet to go to the bathroom to wait for Alexa to be done, Alexa came back in wearing the pant suit.

Brooke was the first to speak up, "Lex, that looks amazing, I think that the suit is perfect for tonight. You look very sophisticated."

--An Hour Later--

The girls were finally ready to head downstairs when someone knocked on the door. Hermione ran to answer the door, only to find Draco standing there.

"It is really sad when my advisor has to tell me to knock on my own door when I want to change cloths. Am I permitted to enter my own room or do I have to wait outside while you guys are changing? And what are you doing in here anyways; can't you use the rooms in the East Wing?" Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione leaned on the door and crossed her arms, "I have more appropriate cloths for meeting a prince thanks to you. Plus why would we go to the East Wing when they are staying in the three room suit? "

"What?! What do you mean they are staying in the three room suit? I told you that they could stay in the East Wing!" Draco ranted as he pushed past Hermione and walked swiftly towards their room. "Never mind, just gather your friends and get them out so I can change out of this damn suit."

Hermione walked to the bathroom to 'gather' her friends. "Come on. I'll show you guys your suit so you can finish getting ready. Then I'll come back here to finish my makeup."

She led them down a short ways till she reached a set of double doors. "Here you go. I'll be back in a few minutes and take you down to supper."

But before she could leave Ginny stopped her, "Do you want me to come back with you? At least I can handle Malfoy just as good as you. Plus I know what a big prat ferret face he is."

"No, that's okay, I have to get used to this since as of tomorrow I will be his wife and have to spend the rest of my life with him. Plus if he gets really out of line I'll just sock him like in third year." Hermione said with a smile. With that she walked back towards her room.

Hermione only stayed in the room for a few minutes; just long enough to finish her makeup.

By the time Hermione got back to the other girls' room everyone was ready to head down to the dinning room.

On the way Alexa remarked, "Hermione, the way you always talk about Draco seems like he isn't the best person to live with. Or are you just over exaggerating?"

"Well, I absolutely hate him, but the time that I have spent with him has made me question some things. Although, I don't think he has totally changed my mind yet. Hopefully, time will help me get along with him so we can be friends to some extent."

"At least you have an open mind 'Mione. But you do know that you can always come to us whenever you need to, right?" Ginny remarked.

"I know. I am just glad to have supportive friends like you." Hermione said as she opened her arms for a group hug.

When the girls got to the dinning room Draco was waiting for them. Although Hermione couldn't remember seeing him pass them on the way downstairs. He must have snuck down when they were still in the other suit.

What surprised her most was when Draco apologized to her friends for his earlier behavior.

After the meal was over Draco excused himself, and went up to his room. Hermione, Ginny, Alexa, and Brooke all went to the guest suit to make some last minute decisions for the impromptu wedding.

Hermione retired to bed about an hour later since she was going to have a very stressful day the next day. When she walked into the room she was very surprised to find Draco awake and reading in bed. She just stood in the doorway staring at him.

He was propped up on the bed with one leg straight and one bent; and all he had on was a bathrobe. _'I can't believe that tomorrow I have to walk down an aisle to be married to him. I am only 17 years old; I am not ready to get married yet.' _Hermione thought. At that moment Draco looked up from his book. When he did Hermione ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

_'What the hell is her problem? Jeeze, I didn't even say anything to her and she is upset.' _Draco thought. Just as he thought thishe heard her sobbing. Sighing he got up to see what her problem was.

He knocked on the door once, and then tried the door knob to find that she didn't lock it. Pushing the door open he peeked his head inside to find Hermione sitting on the toilet.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure why not. It's not like you haven't seen my cry before. Although every time I cried it was always you fault and this is exactly the same thing this time." Hermione said as she burst into another round of tears.

Draco perched on the side of the tub and said, "How is this my fault? I said nothing, you came in the room then stormed in here and started bawling."

"I know, I just can't do this. I don't want to do this. I am only 17; I am too young to get married. I hate everyone who is forcing us to do this."

"I hate it too. But what can I do. I looked over every single piece of paper that my father left and there is no loop hole. But I think that if we try to get along we could, in time, become friends." By this time Draco was kneeling in front of Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione said as she looked down to her feet.

But Draco didn't answer; he just lifted Hermione's head with his forefinger. Before Hermione could realize what he was doing Draco was leaning forward.

The kiss was unexpected but soft. Draco thought that she would have pulled away but to his surprise she actually leaned in closer.

They finally broke apart to catch their breath. But Hermione was surprised by Draco's reaction. He just grumbled something that sounded like _I'm sorry_, and then he stormed out of the room. All Hermione heard was him grumbling and shuffling sheets.

A little while later when she came out of the bathroom, he was under the covers and seemed to be asleep. So Hermione just crawled in on her side of the bed and tried not to think of the wedding as she fell asleep.

A/N- Ok, I know that was probably boring but as I said earlier this was just a filler chapter. But I hope you enjoyed and the wedding is coming up next.


	9. Wedding Day

Chapter Nine- Wedding Day

Chapter Nine- Wedding Day

Disclaimer- Don't own it JK does and I think she has done a better job then I could have so let her have the glory.

A/N- Sorry it took so long, but I had a writers block. Plus I graduated college, and then I had to find a job. And then I had a hectic summer. But enough about that on with the story! :D Chapter nine is obviously the wedding hence the title. BTW, you won't be getting a description of the dress until she is walking down the aisle. R and R. Enjoy! And hopefully now that my life has settled some I will be able to update more often.

Hermione was sitting in front of the vanity in the girl's suit getting her hair and make-up done for the wedding.

Hermione glanced at Ginny and said, "Gin, do you think I can do this? I mean I am marrying Malfoy. Plus I am kind of being forced into this. Do you think I am to calm for this?"

"First of all, yes you are way, way too calm for this." Ginny stated, "Second, you are Hermione Granger, you can do anything. Hell, you stood on the front lines and helped Harry defeat Voldemort."

"Your right I can do anything! Except this is for the rest of my life. I mean I would go and fight Voldemort all over again, bungee jump, fly my own plane. But marry a Malfoy?"

"Hermione, I haven't known him as long as you and Ginny but when I have been around him, he has seemed very nice." Alexa said.

Brook then came into Hermione view, "Lex is right. You say that he was this horrible person back in school. Used to make fun of you and your friends, bullying everyone that looked his was. But I think that has all changed. He seems like a really sweet guy."

"Plus if he does anything to you, you know we have your back." Ginny said putting up her fists.

Hermione laughed at this and smiled at them in the mirror.

In Draco's room, Draco, Fred, Blaise and Harry were getting ready. Draco didn't want Harry in the wedding party but Hermione had insisted since he was her best friend or something like that; he wasn't really listening when she explained it to him.

"Man I can't believe that you are a prince and marrying a stuck up know-it-all. I thought you would have made it into that hottest bachelor thing in that girly magazine."

"Yeah well what can I do? This is that asshole's fault for putting that stupid can't back out clause in his will. I don't have to see her very often since she will most likely be with her friends and I am in my office most of the time. The only time that we will actually have to see each other is when we will have to make public appearances."

Back in the girl's room Ginny, Alexa, and Brook were all in their dresses. Hermione had just finished the very last touches to her makeup when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione yelled.

Her dad walked into the room, "Hey baby, I just came to say that, even though under the circumstances, I am very happy for you. My little princess is really going to be a princess when all this is over. I love you sweetheart." Mr. Granger said the last part with a little hitch in his throat.

Hermione looked at him, "I love you too dad. And don't worry about me I will be perfectly fine."

Mr. Granger moved closer to Hermione and gave her a hug.

"You only have fifteen more minutes left to get ready. I will be waiting out in the hall for you." With that Mr. Granger left the room.

"Well, I guess my hair is as good as it is gonna get and my makeup looks fine. Gods, I am not used to dressing up. Hell, I shouldn't even be getting married; I am only eighteen." Hermione sighed. "Well, I guess I should get my dress on so I will be ready to go when my dad gets back."

Ginny carried the wrapped dress over to the vanity. Brook and Alexa helped take off the plastic cover and Hermione took off her robe.

Hermione stepped into the white dress and turned around so Ginny could zip it up. Brook passed her, her bouquet of red roses while Alexa clasped the teardrop shaped diamond necklace around Hermione's neck.

Just as the necklace fell into place there was another knock on the door. "Hermione, it's dad, it is time to go"

"Ok, dad, we will be right out. Oh my god, this is it? My life is going to be ending in about twenty minutes."

Ginny, Brook, and Alexa grabbed their bouquet of daisies and roses and all four of them walked out of the room.

The back yard looked amazing. Draco was impressed that Hermione could plan a wedding in such short notice.

She had put an arch in the middle of the yard; that was where Draco was standing right now with the minister. Draco guessed that there was about two hundred white chairs, for both the muggle and wizarding guests, were lined up facing the arch and on each of the last chair by the aisle there was a silver bow with a red rose in the bow.

Hermione had added stairs coming off of the master bedrooms balcony, which is where she would be coming down any second. On the stairs was a silver rug that extended down the stairs to the arch.

Blaise, Harry, and Fred were waiting in the master bedroom for Hermione and the bridesmaids.

When Hermione walked into the master suite all the men just stared at her like she was an angel.

"Hermione, you look stunning." Harry stated, "To bad that this is all wasted on that git Malfoy!"

"Harry!" Ginny screeched, "He may be a git but at least he will be able to provide for Hermione."

"Enough chit chat, lets get this over and done with." Hermione said, "Remember wait five seconds after the person in front of you goes before you go."

"Who goes first?" Blaise asked.

Hermione sighed, "If you were here last night you would have known this. You and Ginny go first. Then Brook and Fred , followed by Harry and Alexa."

They all lined up at the balcony doors.

"Remember close the door when the last couple goes out before I go out." Hermione said to the two servants standing at the doors, "Fred cue the music."

As soon as the music started the servants opened the doors and Blaise and Ginny started down the stairs into the backyard.

Draco looked up as he heard the music start. He saw Blaise and Ginny start to walk down the stairs.

After that he saw Hermione's muggle friends one with Fred and one with Harry walk down the aisle.

Once the last of the wedding party reached the alter, the bridal march started to play.

The double doors opened and out stepped Hermione on her father's arm. Draco had to admit that Hermione did look stunning in her wedding dress.

From what he could see it was form fitting at the top and flared out a lot at the bottom just above her hips. Along the top was burgundy silk with white beading. The beading continued down the dress and circled the bottom where there was another strip of burgundy silk. Hermione's hair was pulled up into a large clip with some ringlets framing her face.

As Hermione reached the alter she passed her bouquet of red roses and one calla lily to Ginny

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two persons; Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy of Quinby and Hermione Alison Granger." The officiant started, "Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Hermione Alison Granger to love, honor and cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," Draco replied.

"Do you Hermione Alison Granger take Draco Lucius Malfoy to love, honor and cherish till death do you part?" The minister asked Hermione.

"I do," Hermione responded.

"Draco please repeat after me." The minister stated, " I Draco Lucius Malfoy take you Hermione Alison Granger to be my loftily wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through the good times and the bad all the days of my life."

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you Hermione Alison Granger to be my loftily wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through the good times and the bad all the days of my life." Draco reiterated

The minister then turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione please repeat after me. I Hermione Alison Granger take you Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my loftily wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through all the good times and bad all the days of my life."

"I Hermione Alison Granger take you Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my loftily wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through all the good times and bad all the days of my life." Hermione repeated.

The minister then faced the guest and said, "The vows have been stated. If anyone should object speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one raised a hand to object.

"The rings please." The minister then informed.

Blaise handed Draco a small silver band while Ginny handed Hermione a larger silver wedding ban

"Draco repeat after me as you slide the ring on Hermione's third finger on her left hand. With this ring, I Draco Malfoy wed you Hermione Granger."

"With this ring, I Draco Malfoy wed you Hermione Granger." Draco stated as he placed the wedding band on Hermione's ring finger.

"Hermione repeat after me as you slide the ring on Draco's third finger on his left hand. With this ring, I Hermione Granger wed you Draco Malfoy."

"With this ring, I Hermione Granger wed you Draco Malfoy." Hermione declared as she placed the wedding band on Draco's ring finger.

The minister then looked down at Draco and Hermione and said, "By the powers vested in my by the city of London, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco leaned in and gave Hermione a small but very earth shattering kiss. The kiss definitely left Hermione slightly breathless.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco and Hermione Malfoy, Prince and Princess of Quinby." The minister stated to the guest.

The guest rose from their seats, clapping, as Draco and Hermione walked hand in hand down the aisle.

When they arrived in the master suit they were greeted by Mr. Parnell.

"What are you doing here?" Draco ground out.

"To inform you of one detail that I forgot to mention earlier." Mr. Parnell said a little too happily for Draco.

"Oh, and what was that?" Draco inquired reluctantly.

"You must also be bound in matrimony in the wizarding world. It is to insure that neither of you can leave the marriage."

"You have got to be kidding me! I can't believe that the old ass came up with this crap!" Draco yelled.

"…" Hermione couldn't believe the news; not only did she have to marry him under a muggle wedding she also had to be bound to him magically.

Draco sat at his desk chair and said, "Alright we'll have a magic ceremony. Hermione and I will arrange the details."

"That is not necessary to plan Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. It will be held before the crowning tomorrow afternoon. Lets say around, oh I don't know, ten o'clock." Mr. Parnell stated.

"That would be fine." Hermione finally said.

"And don't forget the crowning will be taking place at one o'clock on the dot." Mr. Parnell reminded them as he was leaving the room without a goodbye.

"I…I…I…can't believe this. My life is officially over now!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down on the bed.

"I most heartily agree. Both of our lives are over! Come let us go down to get our pictures taken." Draco said as he walked towards the double doors. "By the way you planned an excellent wedding under the circumstances."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed as she got up to follow Draco.

A/N-Wow, I never thought that I would finish this chapter! I had such a long writers block it wasn't even funny. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter ten is coming shortly possibly within the next week but don't hold me to that. :P But don't give up on the story. Don't forget to Read and Review!


	10. King and Queen

Chapter Ten-King and Queen

Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter.

A/N-I am so sorry that I couldn't get this to you sooner but my life has been really hectic and I was doing some research on the coronation of Draco and Hermione b/c I want this to be a really good story that doesn't just have things made up but some real fact. Please Read and Review.

Hermione couldn't believe that she was taking everything that has been happening in the past couple days with such grace. Hermione really should have been freaking out!

"_Maybe subconsciously I have always liked Malfoy." _Hermione thought to herself, as the make-up artist started to put some blush on her cheeks for the coronation ceremony, _"Yeah, right, subconsciously liking Malfoy. Now just I'm delusional! I am just maturing! Yes, that is what this is; I am mature enough to accept this like a normal adult!"_

Just has the hair stylist was putting the final touch on Hermione's hair there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione called.

Fred came in carrying large dress bag. "Princess," Fred bowed to Hermione. "This is the traditional dress you will be wearing in today's ceremonies." He placed on a clothes rack near the closet on the far end of the wall.

Hermione smiled in the mirror, "Thank you, Fred."

"I'll come by when it's time to begin the ceremony." Fred bowed and left the room.

Immediately after Fred left the dressing room a small blue House Elf appeared and bowed at Hermione. "Princess, Mimmy is here to help put on your dress."

Hermione smiled at the House Elf in rags and got up from the dressing table. "Alright, Mimmy."

Hermione got up walked over to the clothes rack Fred had hung the dress on. She pulled the zipper down on the bag and pulled the dress out. She removed her robe while Mimmy held the dress open so Hermione could step in.

Hermione pulled the dress up over her shoulders and Mimmy started buttoning the dress. When Mimmy was down she went over to the clothes bag and pulled out a long cape out of the bag. She climbed up onto the stool and attached the cape to the shoulders of the dress.

Hermione turned to face a full length mirror. "Oh, my!"

She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked absolutely amazing. The dress was ivory with fine gold details on the bodice and bottom hem of the dress. The gold detail was also on the front of the cape. The inside of the cape was a red silk.

Just then there was another knock on the door and Fred called through the door. "We are ready Princess."

"I'll be right there." Hermione responded and turned to Mimmy. "Thank you, Mimmy for helping me. Anything you need just as and I'll see that you get it."

Mimmy blushed and replied, "Mimmy doesn't need anything princess." With a bow and pop she was gone.

"_Oh goodness me, this is it. I'm going to become queen today." _Hermione smoothed her hands down the front of her dress and started for the door. _"I'm more nervous about this then I was about marrying Dra…Malfoy." _Hermione opened the door and found Fred on the other side.

Fred bowed a waved his hand out for Hermione to precede him. "The ceremony will begin with you and Mr. Malfoy…"

"Why do call me princess and Ma…Draco Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione inturupted.

"I...I…don't know. I'll call you Mrs. Malfoy from now on if you'd prefer." Fred replied.

Hermione smiled, "I don't like it but I guess I have to get used to it. Please continue with the ceremony briefing."

"Where was I? Oh, yes, the ceremony will begin with you and Mr. Malfoy at the top of either stair case I the foyer. When the instrumentals begin you both will descend and meet in the middle where you will join hand. From there you will step up onto the platform where you will stand facing the press and attendees. Both of you will sit down in the thrones when the ceremony will begin. To the questioned that is asked answer saying 'Yes, I so promise to do.' After you both reply you stand up, the pries will join your hands, and then he will announce you as King and Queen. You then walk under ten swords held by officers of the royal guard"

Just as Fred was finishing up they reached the end of the hallway. Facing her was Draco in a robe similar looking to her dress.

"Why are you standing here with me and not Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Mr. Malfoy requested that I look after you today until he finds you your own suitable assistant. It's time, remember what I told you. Good luck Mrs. Malfoy." Fred bowed and turned to go down a hidden set of stairs to watch the ceremony.

Hermione step out of the wing at the same time as Draco. She placed her hand on the railing waiting for the orchestra to begin playing the national anthem. Once they started her and Draco started to climb down the stairs, at the bottom they joined hands and stepped onto the platform turned and faced the press and attendees. They sat down and waited for the priest to begin the coronation.

He took a saber and handed it to Draco. He then handed Hermione a staff. The handles of both matched their attire. The priest took a spot behind Draco.

He took a gold crown, off of a red cushion and held it above Draco's head. "Do you promise to lead this country with honesty, and faith, never to fail the people and to make the best decisions for the country?"

"Yes, I so promise to do." Draco replied.

He then moved behind Hermione and took a smaller version of Draco's crown off the cushion and held it above her head. "Do you promise to lead this country with honesty, and faith, never to fail the people and to make the best decisions for the country?"

"Yes, I so promise to do." Hermione replied.

Hermione and Draco both stood. The priest walked behind them and placed their hands together. "By the power of the church of Quinby, I present to you His Majesty Draco Lucius Malfoy and Her Majesty Hermione Alison Malfoy as King and Queen of Quinby."

Everybody started clapping and singing when the orchestra started the national anthem. Hermione and Draco walked by the Royal Guards and out the double doors to the waiting public who greeted them warmly.

A/N: Wow, done. Sorry it took so long. And I now the ending kind of sucks but I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Hoped you liked it. Read and review please!


	11. Mr Parnell Returns

Chapter Eleven- Mr. Parnell Returns

Disclaimer- I still don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hi again! I am so sorry, but it is summer time and I'm always super busy in the summer. So please forgive me. Don't forget to read and review!

Hermione was sitting in her new office, writing a letter to Harry and Ginny, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Hermione said as she looked up from her letter.

In walked Hermione's assistant Natalie. Draco hired her the day after the coronation. Natalie bowed and said, "The king would like to see you in the parlor for a minute."

"Alright, I'll be right down as soon as I finish off this letter." Hermione answered.

Natalie bowed again and left to the room to deliver the message and Hermione continued to write.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,  
_

_I would like to invite both of you to the palace for supper as a thank you, for being very understanding of this whole situation and for being there for me when I needed you the most. I'll be waiting your reply._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione rolled up the letter, tied it with a scarlet ribbon and called Mimmy.

"Mimmy, please take this and have one of the owls deliver it to Harry Potter." Hermione said as she handed Mimmy the letter.

"Yes, Queen Hermione!" With a bow and a pop Mimmy was gone.

Hermione quickly hurried out of the door and down the stairs into the beige and white parlor.

Draco was sitting in one of the wing back chairs by the fireplace with Fred to his left.

When Hermione came into the room Fred bowed and said, "Queen Hermione."

Draco looked up to the doorway and said, "Fred, if you will, I'd like to speak with Hermione alone."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Just ring if you need anything." Fred bowed to both of them and closed the parlor doors as he left the room.

Hermione sat down and said, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I got another letter from Mr. Parnell, the executor, and he says he would like to talk to us. I told him that we were both free on Thursday." Draco replied.

"Alright, but why would he want to talk to me? I have nothing to do with your dad's estate."

"I asked him the same thing when I replied to his letter. Apparently what he has to tell us affects us both."

"I see. What time do we have to be at his office?" Hermione asked.

"We are not going to his office. I told him that he can meet us here around 1 o'clock. Less press this way." Draco answered.

"Okay, was there anything you had planned today?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I was just wondering. I was going to go into muggle London to visit Brook and Lex."

"Ok, have a good time."

Waving goodbye to Draco, Hermione grabbed some floo powder and left.

"Alright Fred, you can come out now." Draco said.

The book case to the right of Draco moved and out stepped Fred.

"Do you have any idea what Parnell wants?" Fred asked.

Draco picked up the letter from the side table and said, "No, I don't, but I'm sure whatever it is, it is not going to be good news."

===========================THURSDAY===========================

Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs fiddling with his light blue tie while he was waiting for Hermione. Just as he was about to yell up the stairs Hermione's assistant, Natalie, came down.

"Queen Hermione will be down in a moment, she is just finishing up." Natalie stated and went to stand beside Fred at the front door.

Hermione came down the stairs a few minutes later wearing a pastel pink button down shirt and black pants. Just as she reached the bottom step the phone by the door rang.

Fred answered it, "Yes. Alright. Send him through I will let the king and queen know." He turned to Draco and said, "Mr. Parnell is at the front gates. Would you like me to show him to the parlor?"

"Yes, let us know when he is there." Draco answered. He grabbed Hermione's hand and led her into his office. A few minutes later Fred knocked on the door. "He is in the parlor, Draco."

Draco and Hermione walked out of his office and down the hall to the parlor. Once they reached the doors the grasped hands and walked in. When they entered the room Mr. Parnell stood up and bowed.

"Your majesties, thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I am greatly sorry for the inconvenience."

Hermione rolled her eyes secretly. Draco led Hermione over to the couch and helped her sit down while he stayed standing. "Would you like something to drink Hermione?"

"A cup of tea please. Mr. Parnell, would you like one?" Hermione asked.

"Thank you."

Draco called Mimmy and told her to bring three cups of tea. Once Mimmy had popped in and out again and everyone was settled with their tea Mr. Parnell started.

"As you know, you now have most of your inheritance. There is however another detail that is holding onto the remaining amount."

Draco stared at him and exclaimed, "What do you mean I don't have all of my inheritance yet? And what is this other detail that you forgot to mention to me the first time I was in your office?"

Mr. Parnell placed his briefcase on his lap and pulled out the will of Draco's father. "It says here that upon Mr. Malfoy Senior's death half of his estate will be given to you. Upon marriage, half of the remaining estate will be given to you." He looked up at Draco. "As of your marriage on Saturday, you have two thirds of your father's estate."

"Where is the other one third?" Hermione asked.

Mr. Parnell looked back down at the will and said, "The remaining one third is dependent upon the last stipulation in the will."

"And what is that last stipulation?" Draco and Hermione inquired at the same time.

"According to Mr. Malfoy Senior, after marriage you must have a child within one year. Otherwise you will not be granted the last third of the estate." Mr. Parnell looked up from the paper to find that Draco was not to be seen and Hermione was gaping at him.

"A baby, a baby. Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hermione kept repeating.

Draco on the other hand was lying behind the couch. Hermione finally realized this and rang the bell for Fred and Natalie. Both of them came through the door and saw Hermione kneeling by Draco trying to get him up.

"Fred please escort Mr. Parnell out. Natalie find a wet cloth so we can wake him up." Hermione ordered.

"Yes, Queen Hermione." Both said. Fred walked over to a smirking Mr. Parnell and guided him to the front door and out to his vehicle.

Just as he was reaching the parlor door Natalie was running down the hall with a face cloth.

Hermione took the cloth from Natalie and placed it on Draco's forehead.

"Fred, see if you can wake him up. I'm going to go find something to drink. Natalie, come with me please." Hermione said as she stood up and started for the door.

==================Ten minutes later in Hermione's office==================

Draco was sitting at her desk with a glass of brandy in his hands. Hermione was pacing the floor in front of him.

"Would you please stop pacing? You are making me more agitated!" Draco exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I'm trying to think. I pace when I'm thinking." Hermione responded.

"Then pace in your own damn office!"

"I am in my office! You said you wanted to talk. We've been here for five minutes and all you have done is stare into your drink." Hermione said as she sat down on the chair across from Draco.

"Well, what do you want me to say? That I'm happy that my father not only forced me into marriage but I now have to have a baby within a year."

Hermione crossed her arms. "No, I don't. Since I'm not exactly happy about this either. As if marrying you wasn't bad enough. Although we could just not have a baby and you won't have that last third."

"I know, I've thought of that too. But without that last third, I won't be a true Malfoy."

"Oh, for Merlin sake!" Hermione threw her arms up in the air. "Heaven forbid that you are not a full arrogant, egotistical bastard!" She got up and started pacing again. "So what, your father forced you into marriage and you're going to force me into having a baby. I don't think so. In my book that is called rape, especially since I don't want to sleep with you!"

Draco stood up and walked around her desk. He put his hands on her arms and leaned in close. "I only take what is willingly given to me." With that Draco closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Hermione's knees went weak. She had to place her hands on his shoulders so she wouldn't fall over.

"_I'm not supposed to like kissing him! Why does he always make me feel sooooo…." _Hermione thought but was cut off when Draco pushed away from her and stormed out of the room.

Hermione touched her fingers to her lips. "Whoa!"

A/N: And that is the end of chapter eleven. Chapter twelve is already started. And don't forget to Read and Review!


	12. Trying To Ignore Chemistry

Chapter 12-You Can't Ignore Chemistry

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from Harry Potter except for my added characters. I wish I did but I don't.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hope you still enjoy reading my story. Don't forget to R&R.

Hermione stood staring at the door Draco just left from with her finger on her lips.

'_Oh my good merlin! That was...wow! I can't believe he can make me feel this way when I have hated him for so long.' _ Hermione thought. _'That boy is full of contradictions.'_

Hermione then moved over to her desk and pulled out another piece of paper to pen another letter to her parents.

=========================With Draco===================================

Draco slammed into his office and stomped over to the bar to pour another drink for himself. He was even more tense after the kiss then he was when he found out that he would have to have a child within one year.

"FRED!" Draco hollered.

Fred appeared through another bookcase passage way. "Yes, Draco."

Draco forcefully set his glass on the bar and turned around and looked Fred in the eyes, "Move my things into the east wing. Hermione wishes for some time to herself. I'll take the room she used at the wedding."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?" Fred said as he made his way to the door.

"Do not tell anyone of this arrangement." Draco said as he walked towards his desk with his drink.

Fred bowed and left the room to gather Draco's things.

'_Maybe if I stay away from her for a few days I can get rid of these weird feelings." _Draco thought taking a sip of his brandy.

===================Meanwhile in Hermione's office====================

"Mimmy! Natalie!" Hermione hollered.

Both appeared within seconds of each other. Mimmy popped in right beside Hermione and Natalie came out of the bookcase passage way.

"Yes Miss Hermione." Mimmy and Natalie said at the same time.

"Mimmy take this letter and send it to Mr. and Mrs. John Granger." Hermione said handing Mimmy her letter. Mimmy was gone with a bow and a pop. "Natalie, gather a few of my things, enough to last me a week and have them put by the main entrance. Then inform Fred that I will be staying at Harry Potters for a week. I will be leaving immediately, and tell no one besides Fred. I will be waiting in the parlor."

"Yes Miss Hermione." Natalie bowed and left the same way she came in.

Once Natalie left, Hermione floo phoned Harry and Ginny to ask them if she could stay the week. Their answer of course was yes. Hermione then left the room and gathered her coat from the front entrance and waited in the parlor for her things.

===================Fred and Natalie in Main Bedroom====================

Natalie walked into Hermione and Draco's room just as Fred was closing Draco's trunk.

"What are you doing Fred?" Natalie asked closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Malfoy asked me to move his extra clothing he doesn't need into the spare room in the east wing. What are you doing?" Fred asked back.

"Mrs. Malfoy has decided to visit some friends this week and has asked that I pack a few items for her. She is waiting for me in the parlor." Natalie replied. "Do you think something funny is going on here?"

"Yes, apparently, from what I can tell they both knew each other a while back and they might not have been on the best of terms. But since Mrs. Malfoy has been staying here Mr. Malfoy has not been as snarky as he was when he first arrived here. Now, I'm not one to butt into other people's business especially the King's but I believe that Mr. Malfoy is falling in love with Mrs. Malfoy. And the same goes for Mrs. Malfoy. I can see it in the way she looks at Mr. Malfoy when she thinks no one is looking."

"What do you mean falling in love? Shouldn't they have been in love before they got married?" Natalie inquired.

That was when Fred explained everything from the will, to Draco just picking a random girl in the square who turned out to be Hermione. That was when both of them hatched a plan to help them admit their feelings for one another.

==========================Down in the parlor============================

Hermione was sitting on the wing back chair by the fire place when Natalie walked in.

"Your bags are by the front door Miss Hermione." Natalie said as she bowed in front of Hermione.

Hermione stood up, "Thank you Natalie. You might as well take the week off since I won't be here."

"Thank you." Natalie said, bowed and left the room.

Hermione then hurried out to the main entrance, looked around, pulled out her wand and shrunk her trunk, put it in her pocket and then hurried back to the parlor. She then looked around again pulled the bag of floo powder out of her pocket grabbed some stepped into the fireplace and shouted Harry Potter's house.

A/N: So again I am sorry for the delay. But I didn't realize that I had it written until now. I hope you enjoy. I also hope that I will have chapter thirteen up soon (which mostly focuses on Fred and Natalie hatching their plan.) Please read and review!


	13. A Hatched Plan

Chapter 13- A Hatched Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I only own the plot and any new characters.

A/N: So here is chapter 13. I can't believe that I writing so fast now. Hopefully, I will be able to keep up this momentum when I go back to work.

Fred placed Draco's heavy trunks in the east wing suit. After he left the suit he looked both ways and continued up to the third floor where he was to meet Natalie.

Natalie was pacing up in the third floor parlor, hoping Draco didn't stall Fred. Just then one of the double doors opened. In walked Fred, "Oh, good you are here. I don't have a lot of time Draco has a meeting with the ministry of magic at 5 o'clock. "

"I was thinking that we just have write each of them a not on official papers stating that the other is in danger and they should go to a certain place at the same time. I saw how distraught miss Hermione was over Draco fainting earlier." Natalie suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan. But we have to make it sound believable. I have a contact at the local hospital that can get us an empty wing and some official paper. Let's give them the letters on Sunday afternoon." Fred stated.

Natalie nodded her head "Sounds like a plan. Let's meet back here Sunday at 10 o'clock."

When Natalie and Fred stepped out of the room Natalie went to the right to head down the back stairs while Fred went to the left to head to the main stairs.

==================================Sunday 10 o'clock====================================

Natalie was sitting at the third floor parlor desk writing a letter to Hermione stating that Draco had fallen off of his broom and badly injured himself. Fred was sitting on the other side of the desk writing a note to Draco stating that Hermione had been in an accident and had been badly injured. In both letters the other party was to head to the Quinby General Hospital for further information.

"Alright, I have written my letter and I know where Hermione is staying. I'll meet you at the hospital." Natalie said as she stepped into the fireplace.

Fred put his letter in an envelope and rushed down the steps to Draco's office. He burst through the doors. That is when Draco looked up from his work and said "Have you not heard of knocking Fred?"

Fred bowed and blushed "I am sorry Draco. But I just received a letter from the Quinby General Hospital addressed to you. I thought I should bring it by immediately."

"Yes, yes." Draco said taking the letter and opening it up. The letter said

_You majesty King Draco Malfoy,_

_I regret to inform you that Queen Hermione has been in an accident and is severely injured. You presence is requested immediately at Quinby General Hospital, floor 13, wing 3, room 213._

_Thank you,_

_Dr. Jacob Logan_

Draco gasped "Oh no! We have to go now!" Draco grabbed his coat, threw it on over his grey pinstripe suit and rushed to the front door.

"Sir, we should leave the back way as not to draw attention to yourself and the queen. Follow me." Fred turned and led Draco out through the kitchen.

At the same time Hermione was rushing out of Harry and Ginny's house in only a pair a jeans and a blue button down cotton top. She received a letter along the same lines as Draco's. Only her letter said:

_You majesty Queen Hermione Malfoy,_

_I regret to inform you that King Draco has been in an accident and is severely injured. You presence is requested immediately at Quinby General Hospital, floor 13, wing 3, room 213._

_Thank you,_

_Dr. Jacob Logan_

Draco reached the hospital first and was just getting off then elevator when a man in green scrubs walked up to him and said "Your Majesty, the queen is having some tests done at the moment but if you will follow me I will show you to her room."

The man turned to the left and lead Draco and Fred down a long hallway. He pointed to a room and said "I'll go check on how long the testing will be."

As the man left, he secretly winked at Fred. Draco walked in the room while Fred stated "I'll act as guard until we can get someone from the castle here."

While Draco was getting settled Hermione was stepping off the elevator. The same man in green scrubs walked up to Hermione and said "Your Majesty, the king is having some tests done at the moment but if you will follow me I will show you to his room."

The man turned to the left and lead Hermione and Natalie down a long hallway. He pointed to a room and said "I'll go check on how long the testing will be."

Hermione rushed up to Fred the minute she saw him and asked "Fred, how is he doing? How badly is he injured?"

"He is hanging in there. He kept moaning your name as they wheeled him away. The tests should tell us how bad his injuries are." Fred replied. "You can wait in his room for him if you want. I'm standing guard until a guard from the castle can make it over."

"Alright, thank you." Hermione pushed open the door. When she entered, the room was pitch black.

Outside the room, Fred turned to the man in the scrubs. "Thank you, Jacob for doing this. We all better make ourselves scarce before the King and Queen realize that they have been setup."

"Good point. We should head back to the castle." Natalie agreed. With that the three of them parted ways.

Inside the room, Draco heard the door open. He stood up and said "How is Hermione doing?"

"What do you mean how am I doing? You're the injured one." Hermione replied shocked as she turned on the lights.

As soon as Draco saw Hermione he ran across the room and picked her up. "Hermione you're alright."

"I'm alright? You're alright!" Hermione said as she threw her arms around him.

"What do you mean I'm alright? I got a letter saying that you had been in an accident and I should get here immediately." Draco said as he put her back on the ground.

Hermione still had her arms around his neck. "Me? No, I got a letter say that **you** had been injured in an accident and **I** should get here immediately."

"I am so glad that you are alright and this was a big mix up. I don't know what I would do without you. When I got that letter my heart dropped." Draco said as he caressed Hermione's cheek.

Hermione leaned against his hand and sighed "I thought I was going to lose you. I'm glad to see that you don't have a scratch on you."

Draco then leaned in and said "This time I'll be gentle." With that he took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Hermione's knees weakened and Draco had to pull her close so she would fall. She willingly opened her mouth and let Draco's tongue softly stroked her tongue until both of them were out of breath.

Draco released her mouth and leaned his forehead on hers. "Let's go home where it a little more private."

When they reached the house Draco chased Hermione up the stairs to their bedroom. When the door was shut behind them he grabbed her around the waist and led her to the bed.

He lightly kissed her on her lips. He then started to undo the buttons on her shirt. With every button he would kiss the exposed skin until the shirt was completely undone. Hermione sighed in pleasure as he slid the shirt off of her shoulders.

Hermione then slide off Draco's suite jacket and tie and started to unbutton his shirt. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned she ran her hands up and down his toned chest. He quickly removed his shirt and pulled Hermione skin to skin and passionately kissed her.

As he was kissing her he undid her bra and cupped her left breast. He released her mouth and began sucking on her nipple. Gently biting and sucking until it formed a tight peak.

"Oh Draco, more, please, more." Hermione sighed in ecstasy.

Draco released her left nipple and did the same to her right breast. He then took his other hand and ran it on the underside of her breasts. Hermione moaned loudly.

He placed a hand on the top of her jeans and flicked them open. He slid his hand into her pants and rubbed a finger over her sensitive nub. Hermione squirmed in pleasure. "Please, I need you now."

"I have not had my fill of you yet." Draco removed her pant and thong. He then flicked her clit with his tongue. He kept licking her until she screamed his name in pleasure.

Once she regained her strength she flipped him over and removed his pants and boxers. She then grasped his shaft firmly. She swallowed as much of him as possible and sucked on the tip. She flicked the tip, and licked from bottom to top. She kept repeating this until he couldn't take anymore and pulled her up to give her a kiss.

Draco then rolled over and stroked her from shoulder to hip. He kissed and entered her at the same time. He would slowly, then fast, then slow, then fast until he brought her to just the brink and he pulled out of her. When she moaned in frustration he entered her again.

Soon he came inside of her and she came with such a fierce scream she thought the whole castle could here. He stayed on top of her for a few minutes then rolled over and pulled her close.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe that I am getting another chapter up with in twenty four hours. Don't forget to read and review.


	14. We Know What You Did Yesterday

Chapter 14-We Know What You Did Yesterday

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and additional characters I added to the story.

A/N: Another chapter up. Which also means that I am closer to finishing. I'll be glad to finish but I'll be sad to let it go.

Hermione was curled up in Draco's arms after wonderful love making. She lifted her head off of Draco chest and looked him in the eye. "I can't believe that this has happened. I never thought that I would be married to you or be lying in your arms."

"I know what you mean. Throughout school I never thought I would ever be here with you! But I'm glad that you are here." Draco replied while running his hand up and down Hermione's arm.

"There is one thing that is bothering me, if I'm not hurt and you're not hurt, then why were we both sent to the hospital and by whom?" Hermione inquired.

Draco looked puzzled. "I don't know. Fred came into my office saying that he got my letter from the messenger."

"Natalie came to Harry and Ginny's saying that she got my letter from Fred at the castle."

"Something smells like a setup. It was a wonderful setup in the end, however. Maybe we shouldn't let on that we have figured out their plan." Draco reasoned.

Hermione looked thoughtful then countered. "We could but we could pretend for a while that their plan did not work. Then we could have a nice dinner with them tomorrow and tell them that we caught them. I'm not mad at them, are you?"

"No, I think it was nice of them. I mean how long were we going to go without telling each other our feelings." Draco pulled Hermione closer. "However, if your plan is to work, I can't spend the night here. I should spend it in the east wing. I'll have Fred have the chef make up a nice dinner for the four of us."

"Alright I guess so, as much as I don't like that part of the idea." Hermione rolled on top of Draco.

"I think we can spare a couple more hours for ourselves don't you?" Draco smirked running his hands up and down his back.

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco, "Of course, we can."

A few hours later Draco was redressing himself while Hermione buried herself farther under the covers. Draco kissed her on the forehead and said. "Have a good sleep Hermione."

"You too, Draco. See you tomorrow." Hermione said on a yawn. "You sure played me out."

"Played you out? You played me out!" Draco said laughing and kissing her again.

Draco then left the room and headed down to his office. What they didn't know was that Fred and Natalie knew that they had gotten together.

Once Draco got to his office he rang the bell for Fred.

Fred bustled into the office and bowed. "Yes, Draco?"

"Hermione and I will be having dinner tomorrow night to discuss a certain matter. We would like you and Natalie to sit in on this dinner with us. Have chef prepare supper for about 6 o'clock." Draco answered.

"Yes, sir." Fred said with a final bow.

=====================================The Next Day===================================

Fred walked into Draco's office and bowed, "Chef asked if filet mingon with wild rice would be acceptable for dinner tonight"

"I would prefer something a little less formal for this dinner." Draco said shuffling papers.

A couple hours later the dinner bell could be heard throughout the castle. Hermione came downstairs wearing a white button down shirt and beige skirt. She met up with Natalie who was wearing a black shirt and pale green skirt. Both of them joined suit laden Draco and Fred outside the dining hall.

Once inside the dining hall Draco and Fred pulled out Hermione and Natalie's chairs, respectively. For dinner that night, as per Draco's request, they were being served roasted chicken and potatoes with mixed greens. The table was set to resemble a casual meal.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner, your majesties. What did you wish to discuss with us?" Natalie asked.

Hermione replied. "We would like to discuss those fake letters about us being hurt. We want both of you to aide in the police investigation."

"Yes, we figured that the two people who are closest to us would be a value to the investigation." Draco added.

Natalie paled. "P...p...police?"

Fred looked at Draco. "Well, I wouldn't think something as harmless as a few fake letters would be a matter for the police. As your trusted advisor I believe we should start with a royal investigation. If our private eye can't figure out who sent the letters we should then call in the police."

"Your right Fred, this situation should be handled with the utmost confidence. There are too many leaks in the police department. Our country has not yet settled since the late Malfoy's rule. We wouldn't want to upset the residents." Natalie added secretly hoping that Draco and Hermione would forget about the police.

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "Yes, I believe they are right. We don't need the public getting upset because the king and queen don't even live together; that this marriage is only a marriage of convenience. Let Natalie and Fred take the lead in this investigation. They know our history and should be able to handle it.

"Agreed. I also proposed that we stop discussing this and have a nice meal." Draco stated.

After dinner Fred and Natalie retreated to offices to finish up for the night while Hermione and Draco pretended to head to different rooms. Once the assistants were out of sight Draco and Hermione scurried into the master suite.

Once there, they started ripping at each other's clothing.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry for being so mean to you throughout school." Draco said as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, removing her skirt and top.

Hermione kissed him back and had his tie, suite jacket and shirt off within seconds. She pushed him back onto the bed.

Just as she was about to unbutton his pants there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck!" Draco said pulling the blanket around Hermione as he got up to look for his shirt. Another knock sounded at the door. "I'm coming!" Draco shouted.

Draco yanked open the door. "What!" He shouted to a grinning Fred and Natalie.

"We just wanted to tell you, your majesties, that Mr. Parnell called to inform you that he will be stopping in tomorrow. I'm sorry if we interrupted anything." Fred turned on his heels with Natalie. Both were grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"FRED! NATALIE!" Draco bellowed. "Meet us in the parlour in 5 minutes!" He turned and slammed the door and sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks. "Those two knew that we got back together and never said a word about it at dinner. We even told them we were getting the police involved, I was sure that would make them confess."

Hermione pulled on her skirt and sat next to Draco. "What is going to the parlour going to solve? We know that they know we are back together. Who says that they know that we know they sent us the letters?"

"Who cares what we know or what they know! Let just get what everybody knows out it the open so we can spend some time together tonight." Draco said as he handed Hermione her shirt.

Once down stairs in the parlour and everyone was sitting down, Draco turned to Fred. "We know what you did yesterday."

Fred pretended to look confused. "What do you mean? We didn't do anything yesterday except our work and take you to...oops"

"That right oops. We know that you two were the ones who started this." Hermione replied.

Natalie looked down at the floor. "Well, you see, you both looked so miserable without each other that we figured we had to do something. I'm so sorry for intruding on your lives. If you feel that you would like a different assistant, Queen Hermione, I would understand." Natalie confessed, reverting to a more formal tone.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry for interfering with your lives. If you wish to live separate lives that is none of our business. And as Natalie said, if you feel that you would rather another assistant, I would completely understand" Fred said as he and Natalie stood up.

Draco stood as well and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Please, we do not wish to have new assistants. We would like to thank you."

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled. "If it wasn't for you two, I don't think that Draco and I would have ever admitted our feelings for one another. The past would have held us back."

Draco stepped forward with his hand extended. "Thank you, for making me realise what I would have missed for the rest of my life."

Draco shook Fred and Natalie's hands. Hermione didn't give a hoot about queen-staff code and gave both of them a hug.

All four of them went their separate ways. Draco and Hermione walked into the master suite holding hands.

"Now where were we?" Draco asked as he started to unbutton Hermione's shirt.

Hermione nipped at Draco's bottom lip. "I don't know." She then proceeded to remove his shirt within seconds. She just couldn't wait to have him inside her.

He pushed her skirt down and lifted her onto the four poster bed. His hand slowly made its way up her thigh. He gently brushed at the white cotton fabric covering her pussy. Hermione bucked her hips and moaned loudly.

"Mmmm, Draco!"

A/N-I know I'm evil! I just wanted to get this posted (that and my husband came home so I had to stop writing to make dinner. So the rest of this scene will be in next chapter. Please don't kill me! Read and review. 


	15. We Have To Use The Money For What!

Chapter 15-We Have To Use The Money For What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and additional characters I added to the story.

A/N: I didn't think that I would get this chapter up right away as I'm moving but I'm glad I had a few minutes after work to finish it.

Recap:

He pushed her skirt down and lifted her onto the four poster bed. His hand slowly made its way up her thigh. He gently brushed at the white cotton fabric covering her pussy. Hermione bucked her hips and moaned loudly.

"Mmmm, Draco!"

Now:

He moved the little fabric away and started to rub her clit. He moved up her body to take hold of her left nipple. He flicked it just as he rubbed her clit and Hermione bucked again. She then wrapped her legs around Draco's waist.

"Hermione, I need to taste you now!" Draco moaned as he claimed her mouth. He took of her panties and kissed his way down her body.

He kissed her gently on her lips; he then parted her and licked her clit. He kept licking until she screamed his name in ecstasy. He lifted his head smirked his famous Malfoy smirk. He stepped off the bed and pushed down his pants and boxers. Hermione smiled and crawled to the edge of the bed.

She grabbed his shaft and started pumping her hand faster and faster. She smiled and bent over to take his enlarged member into her mouth. But before she could finish Draco off, he pulled her up towards him and claimed her mouth again.

He laid her gently on the bed and stroked her from shoulder to hip. He kissed and entered her at the same time. He would thrust slowly, then fast, then slow, then fast until he brought her to just the brink and he pulled out of her. When she moaned in frustration he entered her again.

Soon he came inside of her and she came with such a fierce scream she thought the whole castle could here. He stayed on top of her for a few minutes then rolled over and pulled her close.

"Good night my dear Hermione." Draco said as he kissed the back of her neck. But Hermione was already fast asleep.

===========================The Next Day============================

Draco was getting frustrated with reading the weekly financial report. His father had almost run the country into the ground. Draco assumed most of the money was spent supporting Voldemort. Just as he was picking up another depressing report the phone, connected to the front gate, started to ring.

RING! RING! RING!

The ringing phone wasn't helping Draco with his mood. "WOULD SOMEBODY GET THAT PHONE!" Draco hollered.

RING! RING! RING!

Draco stormed out of his office. "Where is the help when you need it!" He grumbled. "WHAT!" He shouted into the phone.

"Y... your majesty!" The guard said shocked. "Ahhh...a man is here to see you and Queen Hermione."

"What man?" Draco demanded.

"Yes, sir, he says his name is Mr. Parnell, sir. "The guard stuttered.

"Shit! I forgot he was coming!" Draco muttered. "Why can't that man just send a fucking owl!"

"Sir?"

"Never mind, send him up with another guard."

"Yes, sir!" The guard said even though Draco wasn't on the line anymore. If Draco could have seen the guard also saluted him.

Draco walked into the parlour just as Hermione was stepping through the floo with an armload of shopping bags.

"I didn't know you shopped that much!" Draco said in bewilderment as he grabbed some of the bags.

Hermione set the others by the fireplace and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. "I don't usually but Ginny called early this morning and asked if I wanted to go to muggle London for shopping. So I called Alexa and Brooke to meet us at the shops. This is what it turned into. How is your morning going?"

Draco shrugged. "Not so good, I've been going over the weekly financials. I've got to come up with a money plan soon or there will be no more Quinby. But I've got a few ideas I'll get Fred and the council working on. However my morning just got worse and better in the span of two minute. The worse is Mr. Parnell just arrived and we completely forgot. And then I walked in here and my day got better seeing you." Draco turned and kissed Hermione.

"Why does that man want to torture us? It would be so much simpler if he would just send owls!" Hermione grumbled just as the loud door bell could be heard.

As Draco was starting out of the parlour Natalie was coming down the stairs. "I'll get it your majesty. Where would you like Mr. Parnell today?"

"Hermione's office will be fine, thank you." Draco said turning around and going back to sit with Hermione. His theory was, if Mr. Parnell wanted to interrupt his day, then the solicitor would just have to wait.

As Draco and Hermione continued on their conversation Natalie opened the big wooden door.

"Thank you Henry, you may go back to your post. I'll ring you when Mr. Parnell is ready to leave." Natalie said to the guard. "Follow me Mr. Parnell; the king would prefer the meeting in the queen's office today. We are having some remodelling done in the parlour and the kitchen. Otherwise I would offer you a cup of coffee."

Natalie opened Hermione's office. "Please have a seat. The king and queen are just finishing up a meeting and should be with you shortly."

"But I called yesterday and requested this time with a man named Fred." Mr. Parnell stated.

Natalie smiled. "I'm sorry but some pressing business came up this morning and needed their immediate attention. I hope you understand. I will make sure they are almost done."

With that Natalie exited the office and scurried off to the parlour to tell Draco and Hermione what she told Mr. Parnell. Draco and Hermione informed Natalie that she was to interrupt the meeting in 20 minutes with a fake emergency. After 15 minutes, Draco and Hermione made their way to Hermione's office.

"We are sorry that we are late. But there were urgent matters that needed our immediate attention. What was it that you needed to discuss with us in person?"

Mr Parnell cleared his throat and stated "As you are both aware of Mr. Malfoy was to marry with in one year of his fathers death before receiving half of his inheritance. Also, as you know, he has already received that part of the money. After marriage you should bear child before his birthday this year to receive the remaining. There is one more clause in the will that Mr. Malfoy Sr. would like carried out."

Mr. Parnell opened his breifcase and pulled out an envelop. He passed it to Draco and continued, ". 'Half of the remaining money is to be given to my son Draco Malfoy to be used on a leader that will return the values purebloods have longed for'. Seeing as this part of the will has no holdback I am here to present you the cheque for half of the remaing money. So here is th..."

But before Mr. Parnell could continue Draco pushed back his chair and brust out "WHAT? WHAT IN HELL IS HE THINKING! I WILL NOT BE USING THE MONEY FOR EVIL PURPOSES! ESPECIALLY TO ENCOURAGE ANOTHER YOU-KNOW-WHO UPRISING!" Hermione placed a soft hand on his arm which made him calm down enough to sit back down. "That money can sit in Gringnotts for eternity for all I care. I don't want it."

Mr. Parnell looked confused as to why Draco didn't want the money. "Alright, if that is what you want. The money will be placed back in his estate which can be settled when you pass. I however do suggest that you take the money, and even though you do not want to use it place it in another account to pass down to your future heirs. That way the money in the future could be used for some other than evil purposes." He held the cheque out to Draco.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Hermione stated.

Natalie poked her head into the room. "I heard shouting; would you like me to get a guard?"

"No, that will be alright. Mr. Parnell will be leaving soon. Send for Henry at the Front Gate to escort Mr. Parnell out." Hermione replied. Natalie closed the door and Hermione turned around to find the cheque in Draco's hand. "Your no seriously going to take the money are you?"

Draco looked at her. "Yes, and I'm going to travel to London and put it in a vault at Gringnotts. When I create my will this money will be handed to the country of Quinby for useful purposes." Draco turned back to Mr. Parnell, "If that is all, a guard should be at the front door to escort you out."

"Thank you Your Majesties for taking time to see me today. Also remeber, you must have a child before your next birthday." Mr. Parnell closed his breifcase and headed out the door.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his and stated "I knew my father was crazy, but really to put in his will that I am to fund another monster is just mental."

A/N: Well, there is Chapter 15 I hope everone enjoyed that. I may not have the next chapter up for awhile as I'm moving this month but I hope to start on it soon. **Don't forget to read and review.**


	16. A Day In The Life Of Queen Hermione

Chapter 16 – A Day In The Life Of Queen Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and additional characters I added to the story.

A/N: Hey I'm back by popular demand! I never thought that my story would be liked so much. Thank you EdwardCullenRules for recomending my story to your friends and I hope that they will do the same. I thought I would do a chapter on a day of Hermione's life as Queen. There is drama coming in a couple chapters.

"Hermione, I never thought in a million years I would find you." Draco said as he placed a kiss on her temple.

Hermione giggled. "But you did find me, at Hogwarts!"

Draco smiled softly. "However much that is true I highly doubt that with our past we would have come to this at Hogwarts. I guess the only good thing about that crazy old man was that he scared the village and you were the only one to show up that day."

"It was just my luck. You know that on our wedding day I was sitting up in the spare room thinking that after that day I wouldn't have to look at you unless we needed to make a public appearance. But now, I'm happy that I can see you everyday for the rest of our lives, that to a lunatic."

"I was thinking that same thing. However, I'm sure no one in your room looked like they were going to punch you. Potter had a I'm going to kill you look in his eye." Draco said laughing.

Hermione smiled and snuggled in. "Well, I'm glad he didn't. I'm also glad that Natalie and Fred decided to meddle in our lives. With out them I would have been a Queen living on her friends couch."

Draco kissed her cheek. "Well, I'm glad you are here. Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight!"

=============================The Next Day========================================

It was 9: 30 am on Monday morning and Hermione was sitting on a bench in what Draco considered a closet. She on the other hand thought it was more like a room. Hermione never thought in a million years she would have this big of a closet. Not only that but the closet wasn't for the two of them it was just for Hermione. There was another one accross the hall for Draco. Hermione just finished putting on a pair of black dress pants with a light blue button up top when Natalie, her assistant, walked in.

"The black stiletto's would go well with that outfit Hermione." Natalie said handing Hermione a clip board.

"I was planning on the black flats today as I will be standing most of the day at the opening of the new orphanage. What is the clip board for?" Hermione stated with a big grin. Over the last couple months Natalie had become more than just Hermione's assistant, she had became a great friend.

Natalie pulled out her own clip board. "The first page is the schedule for today. First you have a breakfast meeting with the director of the orphanage. That will be held on the terrece here in," Natalie stopped and looked at her watch, "30 minutes. From here you will travel with the director to the orphanage where the photos will be taken of you cutting the ribbon. Once you cut the ribbon, there will be a 10 minute Q&A with the press. The questions are all preselected from the press and the answers to the questions for you are on the third page. Afther the Q&a there is to be 45 minutes for you to spend time with the children. After the ceremony at the orphanage you will join King Draco at the parliment for lunch with the prime minister. Once lunch is done you will be coming back to the castle for a spa treatment."

"What is the spa treatment for?" Hermione asked as she looked over the days schedule and sliding on her other shoe.

"That is the second page of the clip board. Saturday is the Annual Quinby Ball where the towns people are invited into the castle for a fairy tale night. However, it hasn't been held since King Lucius was in power. King Draco decided that he wants to reconnect with his citizens and has reinstated the ball."

Hermione stood up and picked up a small silver clutch. "Awww, that was nice of him. I take it I will need to go shopping before then to pickup a dress?"

Natalie shook her head and opened the closet door for Hermione. "No, I have already sent for the dress you were eyeing up in Madame Beth's shop last weekend."

"Thank you. And what about security for today and the ball?" Hermione asked as she headed down the stairs.

"There will be two body guards with you at all times today. I will also be with you today. And the security is be handled by Fred for the ball and there will be a meeting with you and King Draco on Wednesday evening." Natalie pressed a finger to her ear as they turned into the parlor and said "Thank you, I will let the Queen know." "The director has arrived and he is waiting for you on the terrace. I will be out when it is time for us to leave." Natalie opened the terrace door for Hermione, nodded to the director and went back inside.

Thirty minutes later Natalie opened the terrace doors again and stated. "I'm sorry to interupt but it is time to head over to the orphanage. The limo is waiting out front to take you." Natatlie started towards the front and continued. "Queen Hermione, there will be a guard with you in the limo and one with me in the front car. When we arrive the director will welcome the crowd. You will then explain the orphanage. After that pictures will be taken of you cutting the ribbon. I will then hand you the clip board for the Q&A. After you have the time with the children." By the time she was done explaining the reached the limo and a royal guard opened the limo door for Hermione and the director.

It was a short five minute drive from the castle to the new orphanage. Once there Hermione got out of the limo to see the whole town waiting to get a glimps of her. She smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Thank you all for being here on this momentous day for the town of Rexton." A tall, round, bald man stated. "My name is Phil Bucket, director. It is my great honor that the King and Queen requested I be the director of such a wonderful place. Thanks to a sizable donation from Queen Hermione, it is with great pleasure that we open Rexton's first orphanage since the dark time. Please help me welcome Queen Hermione to open up the orphanage."

Hemione stepped up to the podium. "Thank you Director Bucket and thank you Rexton. I would like to tell you a story of a little boy who had no where's to go when he was just a tiny baby after his parents were murdered. It was a dark, dark night when this baby's family was taken from him. The only place to keep him safe, was at his horrible Aunt and Uncle's house. Through the years they treated him like a slave. They kept him under the stairs, made him cook all the meals and he was constantly bullied. But he however, made it through all of this because of a few great friends and a boarding school. He is now a well known detective for the scotland yard and helped find a hard to find man when he was just 17. I believe that this orphange will help children just like him. Ones that don't even have a place to go. It is with pleasure that I open for you today Potter's Home. Thank you." Hermione smiled at a lone figure at the back of the crowd, picked up the scissors and cut the big yellow ribbon by the doors.

Natalie stepped up to the podium, "Queen Hermione and Director Bucket will answer a few questions." Natalie stepped down and handed the clip board to Hermione.

"Queen Hermione, did you know the little boy in your story?" The first reporter asked.

Natalie stepped up before Hermione could answer. "That is not on the list of questions. Please stick with the list. Thank you."

Hermione smiled, "It's alright, I'll answer it. Yes, I knew the little boy."

"For how long?" The first reporter asked.

"I have known him for eight years."

"Where did you meet?" Another reporter asked.

"We meet at school."

"Are you still friends with him?" The second reporter asked.

Hermione looked at the lone man again. "Yes, I'm still very good friends with him. This man is like a brother to me. I think that is enough questions about the man. I believe we should be discussing Potter's Home."

The questions continued for another five minutes when Natalie interupted to announce that Hermione was going to spend some time with the children. The lone figure snuck around the crowd and went inside with Hermione, Natalie and the director.

"Hermione!" The man called.

Hermione turned around and smiled, "Harry, I'm so glad you could make it today. Where is Melody?"

"We broke up last week. She said that I wasn't giving her what she wanted out of the relationship. Anyways, thank you for all of this. It is amazing Hermione. You didn't have to do all of this." Harry hugged Hermione.

"Oh, but I did, I know how much you suffered with them. I don't want other children to suffer I want them to enjoy their childhood." Hermione then dropped her voice, "There is even a concealed section just for wizard children where their magic can be nurtured until they receive their Hogwarts letter. It is concealed just like Grimwald Place so no muggle can see it."

"Thanks Hermione. I have to go, Auror duty never ends. I'm glad I could make it out. Thank you again." Harry said and then he left.

The 45 minutes that Hermione spent with the children was the most magical time ever, and that is saying something since she is a witch. Unfortunately, Hermione had to bid the children goodbye but she did promise them that she would be back to spend more time with them.

The lunch with the prime minister was very uneventful. Hermione never thought she would ever meet the most boring man in the world. The only good thing he did at lunch was approve of Hermione's suggested law of adoption.

This law would be a strict ten level screening process before a child is adopted from any orphanage in the country of Quinby. Hermione was going to come up with a concrete plan and present it to parliment within the month.

"Thank goodness that is over with." Hermione sighed as she sat in the limo beside Natalie, "I didn't think we would ever get out of there. That man in absolutely boring."

"Agreed, completely boring. King Draco said that he would likea word with you before your spa appointment. I will let Antonio know that you will a little late." Natalie said making a note on her clip board.

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled, "How about you take a spa treatment while I'm with Draco? Then when you are done I will have mine."

Natatlie looked shocked, "Oh, no, I couldn't do that. I have so much to do today. That wouldn't be right, assistants should always be at the ready for the call of duty. The Queen should always come first."

"Did you learn that in assistant school? That is great when we actually have official business to do. I know what needs to be done today and it can wait till tomorrow. Besides, you deserve it for all the hard work you have been putting in with the orphanage. Plus, where I come from friends come first, and you are my friend. If you don't accept I'll just have to order you to have a spa treatment." Hermione said as she climbed out of the limo and started up the front steps.

"Alright if you insist. But I will escort you to the kings office first." Natalie stated rushing after Hermione.

"No you won't. I know where I'm going. Just go and relax. I will see you in a little bit." Hemione said as she pushed Natalie towards the in house spa and headed for Draco's office.

Hermione knocked on Draco's door and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her shirt. Just then Draco opened the door, smiled at Hermione and pulled her into the office.

A/N: Hehehe,you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens in Draco's office. Don't forget to read and review.


End file.
